


Too Close I Cannot Breathe

by Zai42



Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breathplay, Claustrophobia, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Monsters, Other, Tentacles, Worms, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: The earth takes her.
Relationships: Azu/The Buried
Series: Like Colors, If Colors Hated Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Too Close I Cannot Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> There are many very thoughtful RQG/TMA crossovers; this isn't one of those, this is horrible monsterfucking noncon porn. Mind the tags and have fun!

She can’t move. She can’t move and she can’t _breathe,_ can’t take a full breath, can only take tiny little gasps that give her just enough oxygen to take her next tiny gasp. She’s been crying in spite of herself, but her tears have nowhere to go, just soak into the soil smothering her.

She can’t move her legs to close them when something rubs between them. Can’t wriggle her hips away when something heavy slides clumsily against her lower belly. Can’t scream when something rainwater damp sinks between the soft and helpless folds of her cunt. It writhes there, warm and wet, rubbing without finesse, just blunt pressure, over and over until Azu twitches barely an inch and comes, blind and terrified.

And then it doesn’t stop, and she still can’t move.

She’s hot and oversensitive, still breathing in useless little hiccups, her clit throbbing against the earthworm-flesh still pulsing between her thighs. What little air she can gulp down is thick, moist, granular with soil and rock; that same soil and rock scrapes against her skin, drags against her like a tongue, works her nipples into aching hardness. The earth _moves_ around her, shifts in agonizing increments, and Azu can only lie there and be moved, held tight in the uncaring darkness.

The thing between her legs moves too, squirming against her wet and aching cunt, sending jolts of nauseous pleasure up her spine that she can’t struggle away from. Her head is spinning with lack of air, and her eyes are already squeezed tightly shut but there are lights exploding in the darkness now, dizzy hallucinations as she pants out little whines, wasting her precious air. She twitches a finger; between her thighs, something nudges at her sopping cunt, pulls her open, exposes her to the damp and eager earth. She can’t see what fucks into her in one smooth push, can only feel the fleshy weight of it, the vague ridges that rub at her insides in time with the heavy weight still pulsing against her clit.

She comes around it, gasping down dirt, and sinks into the painful burst of light that explodes behind her eyes.


End file.
